1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating fastener mounting technology and more particularly, to a floating fastener mounting structure comprised of a mounting socket, a locking member, a spring member, a cap member and a metal panel member, which enhances the strength of the connected structure between the mounting socket and the metal panel member by means of inserting the mounting socket upwardly inserted with the cap member through a mounting through hole of the metal panel member to let a stop flange of the mounting socket be stopped at the bottom wall of the metal panel member, and using a stamping press to stamp the metal panel member, the mounting socket and the cap member, deforming the peripheral wall of the mounting through hole into a riveting portion and simultaneously forcing the riveting portion thus formed into engagement with an annular locating groove of the mounting socket, and thus, the metal panel member and the mounting socket are firmly secured together and prohibited from separation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When joining metal panel members, fastening devices respectively formed of a lock screw, a rotary knob and a washer may be used. During application, the lock screw, rotary knob and washer of each fastening device are assembled and then mounted at a first metal panel member. When fastening the first metal panel member to a second metal panel member, rotate the rotary knob of each fastening device to drive the respective lock screw into a respective mounting screw hole at the second metal panel member, and then use a hand tool to fasten tight the lock screw. This multiple metal panel member fastening method can be used in a machine tool or other situations where multiple metal panel members are to be fastened in a stack. In a machine tool, the location where metal panel members are fastened together may be at the power drive or speed-adjustment unit inside the housing. The lock screws of the fastening devices may fall from the metal panel members and missed easily due to user's negligence during a metal panel member dismounting procedure for the performance of a repair or speed adjustment operation, affecting further re-installation operation.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, floating fasteners formed of a cap member, a locking screw, a spring member and a mounting socket are created. In application, the mounting socket is affixed to a metal panel member; the locking screw is inserted through the mounting socket; the spring member is mounted around the locking screw and stopped between the head of the locking screw and an inside wall of the mounting socket; the cap member is affixed to the head of the locking member and axially slidably coupled to the mounting socket. For example, FIG. 9 illustrates a floating fastener according to the prior art. According to this design, the floating fastener comprises a mounting socket A that comprises a bottom mounting portion A1 inserted into a mounting through hole B0 at a metal panel member B and welded thereto, a lock screw C1 inserted through a center hole A0 of the mounting socket A, a spring member C11 mounted around the shank of the lock screw C1 and stopped between an inside step A3 in the center hole A0 of the mounting socket A and the head of the lock screw C1 to floatably support the lock screw C1 in the mounting socket A, and a cap member C affixed to the head of the lock screw C1 and having an inside coupling flange C2 protruded from the inner perimeter thereof at a bottom side and slidably coupled to the outer perimeter of the mounting socket A between an external top annular flange A2 and an stop flange A11 of the mounting socket A. The bottom mounting portion A1 of the mounting socket A is inserted into the mounting through hole B0 of metal panel member B and attached to a solder paste B1 at the top wall of the metal panel member B around the mounting through hole B0 and then welded thereto through reflow soldering. Due to limited contact surface area between the mounting socket A and the metal panel member B, the structural strength between the mounting socket A and the metal panel member B is not strong enough, and the bottom mounting portion A1 of the mounting socket A may break easily when the mounting socket A is stretched accidentally by an external force. Further, when coupling the inside coupling flange C2 of the cap member C to the outer perimeter of the mounting socket A between an external top annular flange A2 and an stop flange A11 of the mounting socket A, the applied force may stretch the mounting socket A, loosening the mounting socket A or even forcing the mounting socket A out of place.
In order to eliminate the drawbacks of the prior art floating fastener shown in FIG. 9, an improved design is created, as shown in FIG. 10. According to this improved design, the mounting socket A is riveted to the metal panel member B. As illustrated, the bottom mounting portion A1 of the mounting socket A is a stub tube A12 downwardly inserted into the mounting through hole B0 of the metal panel member B. After riveting, the peripheral wall of the mounting through hole B0 of metal panel member B is deformed and engaged into an annular groove A121 around the stub tube A12 to fixedly secure the mounting socket A to the metal panel member B. According to this design, the outer diameter of the mounting socket A is larger than the outer diameter of the stub tube A12 of the bottom mounting portion A1. When mounting the cap member C on the mounting socket A, the mounting socket A can easily be biased to force the bottom mounting portion A1 out of the mounting through hole B0 of the metal panel member B.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a floating fastener mounting structure that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs.